


斗牛

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	斗牛

牛牛ABO-

他坐在囚室给自己包扎伤口，手臂上一条刺伤从手肘一直延伸到手腕，鲜血蔓延带出强硬的信息素，充满野性的荷尔蒙侵占整个房间，以致房间门被打开之后，来人往后退了两步，站在门口敲了敲门:“主人找你。”

他跟着侍者往外走，手臂上的伤口只是草草处理了下，纱布还渗着血，浓厚的血腥味席卷走廊——这个男人的信息素竟然就是血腥味。其他囚室的男人们纷纷起立，站在门口警惕地盯着他，这是野兽发现领地有外来物种后的下意识动作。

他目不斜视跟着侍者走出这片区域，在脖子和手腕上拴上镣铐，被带到某个繁华，看起来极致奢靡的地方。

他这幅模样在这里实在太显眼，ALPHA的气味让在场所有人沉醉。有妆容精致穿着暴露的人贴上来，张着腿往他身上蹭，他闻到对方身上的气味，但他分不清是信息素还是单纯的香水。

这位OMEGA似乎进入了发情期，隔着裤子他都能感觉到对方贴上来的双腿之间湿了一片。然而他对这些并不感兴趣，任由侍者把人们推开。

穿过热闹的大厅，又走过一条长长的走廊，等到把一切繁华抛到身后，他终于来到一个院子前。侍者打开主卧房门，把他推了进去。

房间内陈设简洁，只有床上拉着帘，隐约能看到里面躺着个人。他走过去，掀开帘子，身上的镣铐随着动作发出响声，惊动了床上的人。

男人面色潮红，睁开眼看他，眸子里水光潋滟，一把拽住他脖子上的铁链，拉近他们的距离。

谁能想到赛场上英勇无畏的斗牛士是个OMEGA呢，信息素竟然还是清新的柠檬味。就如谁也想不到，斗牛士会和缠斗的牛躺在一张床上，用另一种方式进行搏斗。

男人一路走过来古井无波的眼睛瞬间红了，像公牛被刺破背部，野性爆发，血腥味侵占了整个房间，也进入斗牛士的身体。

斗牛士发出低吟，搂住男人的脖子，把自己贴上去，微凉的唇触上男人滚烫的脸颊，手掌下男人青筋暴起。他们不是第一次做这种事，因此动作娴熟粗暴，男人把他身上的衣服撕开，他从掌心里翻出一把钥匙，把男人脖子上的项圈打开。

刺鼻的血腥味和柠檬清香混在一起，对两个人都是极大的刺激。男人把手指伸向斗牛士下体，那里已经湿透了，很轻易就进入一根手指，里面紧致温软，包裹着他。

男人手上的镣铐还没摘，因此另一手摁在他大腿内侧，在上面掐出一道青紫。斗牛士喘息着，手掌抚在男人胸膛，男人乳头挺立着，手指捏上去，食指拇指撵一撵，立刻变得更加坚硬。

发情的公牛掰开斗牛士的腿，把自己挤进他双腿之间，火热的性器拍在斗牛士大腿上，从顶端吐出液体，在皮肤上烙下印记。

他们在彼此身上撕咬，就像在赛场上那样。斗牛士身上的伤痕大部分是男人留的，男人手臂上未包扎的伤是被斗牛士用刀划的，这对宿敌纠缠不休，却又抵死缠绵，彼此慰藉。

斗牛士的花蕊已经熟透了，发情期的OMEGA随时准备被进入。男人的性器对准他，不费什么力气就进入顶端，斗牛士发出满足的叹息，咬着下唇，头颅微扬，露出脆弱的脖子。

男人咬上去，含住挺立的喉结，犬牙撕扯肌肤，舌头在大动脉来回巡逻，吮出张扬的吻痕，在锁骨附近留下牙印。

斗牛士不甘示弱，抓着男人手臂上的伤口，下体被攻陷，他就把男人伤口撕开，染了血的纱布攥在手里，房间内的血腥味更加浓重，两人的呼吸同时加重。

男人动作粗鲁，掐着斗牛士的腰不断深入，高贵的斗士被他弄得头发凌乱，下身泥泞不堪，仍然咬紧了唇，仰着头颅，不发一声。

公牛身上的镣铐还没解开，随着他的动作发出声响。他把斗牛士翻过来，趴着背对他，对方臀部高高翘起，他挺身，把自己勃发的性器再次深入。

他将手腕上的镣铐套在斗牛士脖子上，勒着对方向自己靠近，看着斗牛士的脸渐渐变红，然后松开，掐着对方的脖子让他和自己接吻。

斗牛士终于发出一丝鼻音，听起来很享受，是舒服的。野蛮的公牛在他体内四处乱撞，上面和下面。他喜欢这种感觉，狂野才能产生欲望，足够凶狠的公牛才配做他的对手。

他松开抓着对方伤口的手，指尖都是血迹，顺着指缝划到手掌。他笑了笑，将手上的血抹到男人脸上，他喜欢这样，伤痕累累的才是最好的。

欢乐场的乐声从远处传来，权贵们价值不菲的衣衫下是腐烂不堪的身躯，用过度的享乐掏空早已腐朽的灵魂。角落里缠斗的斗牛士和公牛听着那神圣的音乐，不约而同加重了下手的力度。

他们此时和在斗牛场上没有差别，殊死拼搏，用尽全力致对方于死地。斗到最后伤痕累累，躺在地上还不忘咬对方一口。

斗牛士从不是个甘心顺从本能的OMEGA，他们第一次做的时候就很惨烈，现在也没好到哪去。他咬紧下唇，血迹从嘴角滑落，压在身上的男人不知着了什么魔，伸出舌头把血舔去。他熟悉这个口感，也喜欢这个味道。

柠檬香味渐渐浓厚，给充满铁锈味的空气带了点甜腻。男人知道他要到了，他掐着对方脖子，让斗牛士在窒息的快感里认清自己，下身攻击迅速猛烈，把对方顶上云端后确认他的意识仍然清楚，将自己抽出来，把液体洒在斗牛士身上。

他们是旗鼓相当的对手，因此必须给予对方足够的尊重。

房间内一时只有喘息声，缠绕在一起的两种气味渐渐分开，分为两个阵营，似乎又回到斗牛开始前，公牛和斗士分隔两边，静静看着对方，等待战争开始。

斗牛士看了眼男人手臂上的伤，没有好好包扎又被他恶意扯开的伤口此时惨不忍睹，男人的整条手臂都在无意识的颤抖，只是男人好像并不在意。

他想了想，把手里抓了许久的纱布扔过去。

-END-


End file.
